So Wrong It's Right
by thevileknight
Summary: This is the first thing I've uploaded and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. It's only a oneshot, because I wouldn't know what else to write for later chapters. And I know the title is cheesy. Rated M for yaoi/smut (and maybe language?)


**So Wrong It's Right**

**Chapter 1 – The Morning After**

It was a Saturday morning; Itachi was cooking breakfast. He had his hair loosely tied back, falling behind his toned back, an apron carefully hanging from his delicate shoulders. Sweat clung to his naked body-last night had been rough. The smell of sex still lingered around him. He moaned slightly at the memories of the previous night, remembering the sight of his love squirming beneath him, moaning in ecstasy. He smirked to himself and went back to cooking.

Sasuke began to slowly wake up; he was covered in a white, sticky substance. The bed sheets were only just covering his lower half. His torso glistened with sweat, the orgasmic sound of Itachi's moans still ringing in his ears. He slowly sat up and looked at the clock-it was almost lunchtime. He carefully got out of bed, being careful not to make the throbbing pain in his tender behind any worse. He swiftly put on a pain of boxers that were lying on the floor and made his way downstairs.

He saw that Itachi was totally oblivious to him being there, so he decided to creep up on him. He slowly moved Itachi's ponytail over one of his shoulders and began tracing his fingers across his back. He then noticed the red scratch marks on various parts of his back and began to gently suck on them. Itacho allowed a small moan to escape his lips. Sasuke then slowly moved his hands down towards Itachi's most sensitive area. Itachi quickly shooed Sasuke's hand away, and went to sit down at the table. "Not now, Sasuke. I have to get ready for work, but we can continue where we left off when I get back." Sasuke pouted, but eventually nodded and sulkily went into the living room to watch TV.

After a few hours of watching TV, Sasuke fell asleep. Suddenly he heard the front door open, and quickly pretended to be asleep. Itachi heard the silence, and crept into the living room, and found Sasuke sound asleep on the sofa. Just the sight of Sasuke looking so innocent gave him a throbbing sensation in his lower regions. He slowly made his way to the sofa and gently placed a kiss on Sasuke's lips. He began to stir, but still didn't wake up fully, so Itachi took the liberty of carrying him upstairs to bed. He picked Sasuke up in a bridal style and aggressively dropped him on the bed. He was sure that that would wake him up. When Sasuke opened his mouth to complain, but Itachi suddenly slammed his lips onto Sasuke's. Itachi licked Sasuke's lips, asking for entrance. Sasuke opened his mouth and Itachi's tongue began to explore the inside of him mouth, savouring the taste of his lovers mouth. They parted for air, trails of saliva connecting them, and quickly attacked each other's lips again. Sasuke turned Itachi over, so that he was on top, and began tearing off Itachi's clothes. He then started to nibble on his collarbone. Itachi moaned and pressed Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke began to kiss down his torso, making sure to hit every sensitive spot; Itachi moaned. Itachi quickly took off his underwear, and Sasuke smirked with satisfaction. He teasingly licked the tip of Itachi's penis, making him moan even more. He then quickly took the whole thing in his mouth, and sucked. He began to bob his head, and Itachi tangled his fingers in Sasuke's hair. He then threw Sasuke off of him, climbing on top and stripping off his clothes. He bit down on to Sasuke's collar bone, making him wince in pain. Itachi placed three fingers in Sasuke's mouth while he nibbled on one of his nipples. Sasuke thoroughly coated Itachi's fingers in saliva.

Itachi placed a finger at Sasuke's entrance, and gently pushed it inside. "Ah….haah" Sasuke moaned. Itachi took that as an invitation to enter another finger. Shortly afterwards, all three fingers had been entered, and Itachi was skilfully moving them about inside him, looking for Sasuke's 'spot'. When he found it, Sasuke let out a cry of pleasure. "That's enough, Ita…Itachi." Sasuke wined. Itachi then placed Sasuke's legs over his shoulders, and brushed his penis against Sasuke's entrance, then forced his whole length inside. Sasuke let out a small cry of pain and grabbed hold of the bed sheets. Itachi let Sasuke adjust to the feeling, then started to move, gently at first. "M..move…fas…faster…please" Sasuke moaned, tears forming in his eyes. Itachi then pulled almost all the way out, and then thrust back all the way in as hard as he could. He kept doing this, until he hit Sasuke's 'spot'. Once he found it, he kept ramming into it, making Sasuke moan in ecstasy. "Ahh…hahhhaa….m…more." Itachi grunted at the tightness of Sasuke's hole, and felt himself reaching his climax. "I…I…c…can't….hold…on….m..much…longer…" Itachi rammed into Sasuke's prostate one more time and Sasuke released over their stomachs, covering their sweaty skin and the sheets. Moments later, Itachi released deep inside Sasuke, semen dripping from his anus. Itachi collapsed on top of his lover then rolled over onto his back, beckoning for Sasuke to rest his head on his chest. Sasuke kissed him passionately on the lips, then rested his head on Itachi and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep almost instantly. Itachi smiled at the sight before him, then he too slipped into a blissful sleep.


End file.
